


Exposure therapy, helping Eve

by HedgehogWrites



Series: Fics of violent desire [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exposure, Exposure therapy, F/M, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Rape Roleplay, Therapy, Viagra, or at least a potion that does the same, oral rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogWrites/pseuds/HedgehogWrites
Summary: Eve has suffered sexual assault in Azkaban. She has asked Draco to help her cope. Together with her therapist they create an exposure session. Written from Draco’s point of view. Draco, who pushes himself farther than he ever thought possible because he loves Eve more than life itself.Please read the tags and notes before reading!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Character(s)
Series: Fics of violent desire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Exposure therapy, helping Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers! Life has been busy, but today I just had to get this story out of my system.
> 
> This is a story about Eve, longtime partner of Draco Malfoy, who is trying to cope with her sexual assaults in Azkaban. Draco, with the aid of Eve’s therapist, helps her using exposure therapy. They re-enact her oral rape together. It is written from Draco’s point of view. It is not meant to be arousing, nor is it a story about consensual rape. It is not a fantasy roleplay either. It’s different from my other rape stories, where there is arousal in both parties. That being said: Draco and Eve both consent to this re-enactment. Draco pushes his limits farther than he thought possible. He loves Eve to dearly not to do so.
> 
> ‘May I hug you?’ She nods. He pulls her towards him, stroking her hair. ‘You did so well, love.’ She breaks down. Long, ugly wails of desperate tears flow down the drain. He keeps holding her close, until the wails turn into sobs, and finally subside into sniveling. 
> 
> If you’re afraid this story will trigger you, please do NOT read. Research shows around 70% of all women experience sexual or mental assault in their lives. 1 out of 5 women get raped during college. The list goes on. This story is meant to show the resilience and toughness of one victim, Eve. For me she embodies what I never dared to do. I hope Eve can help you too. To all victims of assault, of all genders, I wish you strength. And again: please don’t read if you think this story might leave you distressed.

‘Are you really sure?’ He looks at her concerned. They talked about this endlessly. Eve had asked her therapist for help. When he was sure she really needed this to move on, he had agreed. Never one to do things unprepared, he had read up on the subject. There are hundreds of books on exposure. It needs to feel as real as possible, the theories said. And the victim has to be in and feel total control, the therapist added, looking sternly at him over her rimmed glasses. She lectured them about trust. For him having Eve ask him to do this was all the trust he needed.

Eve asked him to watch her memories. She couldn’t do it with him. She was too scared what he would think of her. Outside the pensive he had thrown up. It had taken him several hours to settle the rage inside him. He was glad the guard was already killed in the war, or he would’ve hunted him down to chop off his cock and kill him afterwards. He revisited the memory twice, to make sure he’d get the wordings right. He couldn’t watch until the end. 

When they set a date, he’d gone and gotten a potion. He was sure he wouldn’t get it up when having to do the things ahead. They’d talked safewords and agreed on a traffic light system. He’d recreated the shower area of Azkaban in one of the bakery’s upper rooms. Eve had practiced entering it. It took her 24 times before she could just enter the room without uncontrollable trembling or sobbing. 

Even now, she freezes when he opens the door to let her in. ‘I am. Please, Dray. We talked about this. Please let’s do it before I lose my courage.’ Her pleading look makes him give in. She needs this. He has to help her. He can stop at anytime too.

She is wearing her Azkaban gear. Seeing her like this makes him feel miserable. He would’ve done her time in Azkaban for her in the blink of an eye if he could’ve saved her from this. He swallows back a lump in his throat. If he wants to help her, it has to be real. He can’t be softhearted.

‘Green?’

‘Yes, Dray.’ She rolls her eyes. It makes him smile inwardly. Strong, resilient Eve. He’s so proud of her.

‘Oh no no, mudblood.’ The slur makes him flinch inside. He hasn’t used it in so many years. ‘That won’t do. When I tell you green, you bloody well answer with a color. Let’s try again.’ He knows the start is different from the memory, but it’ll have to do. She’s disconnecting him from Draco, he can see it in her eyes filling with fear. It’s terrible to watch, but he has to be strong. For her. ‘GREEN?’

He watches her go rigid and softens his tone. ‘We can stop at any time, love. If you don’t answer me with a color, I’ll stop immediately. Okay?’ He reaches out and strokes her hair. That snaps her out of it. She looks at him again, seeing him, not the guard.

She nods again. ‘Green.’ She tells him in a small, but determined voice.

‘Undress, prisoner 157b.’

‘But... but you’re watching. I can’t undress when you’re watching.’

‘I SAID UNDRESS.’ He hits his fist in his hand. Eve flinches.

Her hands shakily start unbuttoning her uniform. Tears well up in her eyes. Draco has to swallow again, knowing what he’s about to do.

‘Quicker, mudblood whore.’ He raises his fist, looking at her. ‘Green?’ He asks her in a tender voice. 

She doesn’t reply immediately. Just as he lowers his hand to stop the scene, her quiet voice tells him: ‘green.’ 

He punches her. He almost pukes. The backlash throws her into the shower wall. He watches her tremble. For a minute he’s afraid her legs won’t be able to carry her anymore.

‘You can stop me at any time, love.’ He whispers. She nods and continues undressing. 

‘Such a good whore.’ His hand strokes her face. It makes him shiver. He’s glad he’s bought a potion, because he bloody hell won’t be able to get aroused by this. Eve’s ragged uniform is lying on the ground. She stands naked in front of him. Her beautiful body is trembling.

‘Green?’

‘Yellow.’

‘What do you need from me?’ He asks her in concern.

‘Hug me for a moment.’ He complies. He strokes her hair, whispering soft words into her ears, telling her he’ll stop whenever she wants it. She leans into him. After a few minutes, the shaking subsides. She pushes him back gently. ‘Green.’ 

He nods. ‘On your knees, whore.’

He sees realization dawn on Eve. She shakes her head. ‘Please, don’t do this to me.’ She uses the exact words he’s seen her use in the pensive. He knows she’s relived this memory a thousand times. 

‘ON YOUR FUCKING KNEES’

His shouting makes her still again. ‘Green?’

‘Green.’ She gets on her knees and looks at him. The sight takes him by surprise. The powerful, deviant look he knows so well is nowhere to be seen. This Eve is just a shell from the one he knows. She looks like a frightened little girl. 

‘Yellow’, he hears his voice croak. ‘I’m sorry, Eve. I need a moment.’ He walks away a few steps and slams his hands into the wall. Eve holds her breath. ‘Sorry, Eve. I didn’t mean to startle you, love.’ He leans on his underarms and lowers his head, stringing his hands together behind his neck. The worst is yet to come, he knows. He has to focus on his breathing, has to be strong for her.

‘Dray. We don’t have to do this.’ Eve’s voice is calm. ‘It would help me cope, but it can’t be at the expense of you.’ 

‘I’m so scared, Eve. Scared you won’t see me as Draco anymore after this.’

‘Dray, look at me.’ He does. ‘When you were screaming, it wasn’t you I saw. It was him.’ 

He nods. He’s read this. Talked it through with the therapist. Knows it’s what Eve wants and needs. He swallows hard. ‘Okay. I’m going to take the potion now. You can stop me at any time.’ 

Eve looks at him intensely. ‘You can stop at any time too, love.’

A small smile forms on his lips. Always considerate. After all she’s been through. She’s still the most compassionate woman he knows. ‘I know’. He unstoppers the vial and drinks the blue potion. He feels his cock swell up and strain against his zipper. It’s a weird erection. He’s never had one while being so totally unaroused. He looks at her again. ‘Ready?’

‘Whenever you are.’

He makes his way over to her again. ‘Good. Now open up like the obedient mudblood whore you are.’ He hears his voice, but it’s like someone else is talking. Her eyes widen in fear. He has to resist the urge to throw up again, swallowing back a gush of bile. 

She shakes her head vigorously. ‘Please. Please don’t. I’ve never-‘. He opens his fly and takes out his cock. He has to avoid watching her.

He grabs her hair, suddenly understanding why she’d never allow him to do so when she’s sucking him off. It reminds her of this. ‘Open up, bitch.’ He feels her breathing come in hitches. ‘Green?’ She’s silent at first.

‘Green. But wait a little bit.’ He does. He waits for her breathing to return to normal. 

‘I’m ready.’ She takes in a deep breath. ‘No. No, please don’t.’ She shuts her mouth firmly.

This is it. The moment he’s dreaded the most. ‘If you won’t open up, prisoner 157b, you leave me no choice.’ He pinches her nose, so she can’t breathe through it. When she has to gasp for air, he forces his cock into her mouth. 

He can’t bring himself to watch her face. He wonders how on earth the fucking guard did this. How can someone get a bloody boner from someone so fucking helpless? He knows he has to look at her, has to check if she’s alright, but he just can’t. He feels her mouth slack around his cock. She asks him something. It takes two repeats before he hears her. ‘Green?’

Coming back to earth, he pulls out. ‘Red. I’m sorry Eve, I can’t.’ He walks over to the corner and throws up. Eve is next to him in a jiffy, her hands stroking circles on his back, like she does when he has his own nightmares. ‘I’m sorry, Dray. I should’ve never asked you.’ 

No. He shakes his head to clear it. No, this isn’t right. He knows her. This will just give her another burden. Another thing she’ll consider her fault. And she has had enough, he has to be strong. He casts a spell to clean his mouth and looks at her. ‘It’s not your fault.’ He tells her. ‘I just-‘ Draco clears his throat. ‘It’s just I love you so much. I can’t bear seeing you in pain. I know it’s him you see, but right now I’m the one hurting you.’

‘It’s okay, love. We can stop.’

‘Do you want to continue?’

She shakes her head. ‘No. Not when this is what it does to you.’ She hugs him. ‘You’re not hurting me. I see him, but I also feel in full control. It’s weird. It’s like a living version of a nightmare, but I can decide what happens when. I trust you. Even when it’s him I see. I think it might already be helping.’

He looks at her. ‘I can’t... I won’t put my cock back in your mouth. I just... it feels so wrong.’

‘I know, love. It’s why you’re so different from him.’ He remembers the time he pushed her against the wall, confusing her trembling for arousal. He’s not so sure he is different after all.

As if she reads his mind, she says: ‘you are. Don’t ever doubt it.’

Draco is lost in thought for a while, clinging onto her. ‘Could we pick up from after... I mean, I could go on from after where he put his cock in your mouth?’ 

She looks at him, startled. ‘Are you sure?’ He nods. He has to help her, not cause her more trauma. They hold onto each other some more, until Eve untangles herself from their tight hug and walks back. She looks over her shoulder. ‘Sure?’

He follows her. ‘Yes.’ Eve kneels on the floor again. He closes the distance, his cock dangling in front of her. He closes his eyes to reach out into the bitter part of him. The part he needs for this. The part he’s buried a long time ago. When he opens his eyes, he’s determined. Determined to do this for her.

‘You stupid cunt. Can’t even suck me off.’ He lifts his hand again. She flinches. ‘Green?’

‘Green.’ His lets his hand fall on her check again, leaving a red mark. His mind provides a mantra, that he does this for her, that it will help her cope better. It calms the turmoil inside of him. He pulls her hair, like he’s seen the guard do, to force her face up.

She sobs. ‘Stop it.’ Her voice wavers. ‘Please stop.’ 

His mantra abruptly interrupted, he immediately takes a step back. She looks at him. ‘Green.’ Oh. Of course. It’s what she said in the memory too. He pulls her hair again, a bit less violent this time.

‘If you can’t do it, I have to do it myself, you fucking good-for-nothing mudblood whore.’ He takes his cock into his hands. ‘But you’ll be swallowing every last fucking drop.’

Her sobs go straight to his heart, crumbling it. He starts tossing off. It’s an incredibly weird feeling, wanking a rock hard cock while being anything but aroused.

‘Please’. Eve sobs. ‘Please don’t.’

‘You’re fucking lucky I can’t fuck that filthy cunt of yours.’ He growls. For once he’s glad for a regulation at Azkaban. Someone weaved a vow into their contracts that made it impossible for guards to fuck the inmates, either vaginal or anal. Too bad they forgot to include sucking off or forcing inmates to fuck each other, he thinks bitterly. 

‘Please. Please no.’ Eve has closed her eyes, her voice soft.

He feels he’s nearing an orgasm.

‘Eve, I’m almost there. Are you good with me spilling over you? I don’t think I can stop if I’m going over the edge.’ He looks at her. She nods. ‘I need to hear it. Green?’

‘Yes. Green.’

His hands fly over his cock, his breathing becomes irregular. He’s almost there.

‘Red.’

He hears her voice clearly. His hand stills immediately. A few seconds later and he couldn’t have stopped. He looks at her. She is trembling all over. He knows the guard came all over her, forcing her to lick his hands clean. Draco knows he turned off the water, so she couldn’t clean herself. Knows she had his stains all over for the next days. Until he forced her all over again. Telling her cleaning herself up was a reward she needed to earn. He knows she felt so dirty and ashamed, she complied the third time and gave in to his wishes. He also knows this first time was the worst for her.

He vanishes their Azkaban clothes, and tucks his erection back in his boxers. He spells the water a bit warmer, so she’ll be more comfortable. Draco drops to his knees and sits next to her, under the streaming water. ‘May I hug you?’

She nods. He pulls her towards him, stroking her hair. ‘You did so well, love.’ She breaks down. Long, ugly wails of desperate tears flow down the drain. He keeps holding her close, until the wails turn into sobs, and finally subside into sniveling. He has no sense of time. Doesn’t give a flying fuck about time. 

When she has calmed enough, he heals her bruises. He cleans her up, accio-ing her favorite lavender soap. When she’s clean, he spells off the water and dries her and himself. He wraps a fluffy towel around her. The most soft and colorful one they have. Then he wraps his arms around her, telling her she’s the most precious thing he’s ever met.

She leans heavily into him, burying her face into his long hair. He hears her breathing even out, and soon she’s sleeping in his arms. Carefully he lifts her up, carrying her to their bedroom. He gently lays her into their soft bed, tucking her hair behind her ears. He presses a light kiss between her brows. 

She opens her eyes for a second. ‘Dray? You ‘k love?’

‘Tomorrow.’ He tells her. ‘Sleep. I’ll be right here.’

‘Okay.’ She dozes off again, only to wake up with a start. ‘Dray? Pleazhelp yourself.’ She tells him in a sleepy voice. ‘Ima too tired, ‘msorry.’ She slides back into sleep.

Help himself? What does she - .. oh. Suddenly he is aware of his still throbbing erection. It’s becoming painful. He wonders if he should just wait it out. How long does a potion take to wear off?

‘Dray, please don’t make me wake up to do it myself.’ The corners of her mouth tug up. ‘Just think of that time we had sex on the table.’

‘Which time? Oh, and which table?’ He asks her, smiling too.

‘The one time when you thrust into me so hard, we broke it.’ He remembers. Remembers wanting to stop when the table collapsed onto the floor. They were laughing, but Eve never stopped rocking her hips, sending him over the edge between the debris that once was their kitchen table.

‘Imagine me around you. Go to the bathroom. You need it. Wank.’ She flips over in the bed, turning her back to him. ‘If you don’t, I won’t bake you croissants with that raspberry jam you like best tomorrow.’

He grins. Knowing she’s okay with it, he makes his way over to the bathroom. Images of today flood his mind. If he hadn’t taken the potion, his erection would’ve shriveled at the thought. Draco forces himself to think of the table and how incredibly sexy Eve looked then. Slowly the image replaces their distressing re-enactment. He thinks of Eve’s perky, firm breasts. They’re nothing more than a handful, but they’re bloody perfect. He loves playing with them, sucking them until she’s moaning in pleasure. He imagines her long slender legs, wrapping around him, while he sinks into her moist cunt. Imagines him circling her clit until her nipples harden, while she topples over the edge first. Imaginary Eve tosses her gorgeous hair backwards and groans. He feels his orgasm hit him full speed. Spurts of semen fly over his hands and floor. He waits until his breathing evens out, relieved his erection is gone.

‘You can clean that up yourself tomorrow, love.’ He looks into the bedroom and sees Eve sitting up straight, watching him with a cheeky smile. He flips his finger and smiles back. She blows him a kiss as she lays back down. Draco lays next to her and wraps his arms around her protectively. He’s exhausted.

That night Eve sleeps undisturbed for the first time in 5 years and 127 days.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t let go of Eve yet, so I’m thinking of giving her and Draco their own story. Would you like reading more about them? Like how they got together?


End file.
